


Faster Than Light

by DarkandStormy



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Even Bech Næsheim and Isak Valtersen Meet Differently, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Eventual Smut, Famous Even Bech Naesheim, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Scientist Isak, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkandStormy/pseuds/DarkandStormy
Summary: With the Earth rapidly destroying itself, a spacecraft exists for the brightest minds to research and find ways to keep humanity alive.Isak Valtersen is one of those scientists.Even Bech (Næsheim), a famous film director, is sent to the ship by Earth's governing body to make an inspiring documentary on the work going on there.It's hard to make a documentary when distracted by the most beautiful human you've ever seen./It's hard to do research when distracted by the most beautiful human you've ever seen.Or, the one where Isak and Even fall in love in space.





	Faster Than Light

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a big mood to do some writing, so here I am! I love science fiction anything, and thought to myself, why don't we have more silly and simple romances with a sci-fi backdrop? Well, here we are. 
> 
> All the characters on the ship are Skam characters, but they are all different ages and come from different backgrounds. Still their personalities, though. 
> 
> Also, I don't know science stuff. This is science //fiction// so uh please forgive me just making up some sciency stuff.
> 
> First chapter kind of long. I've already written next two chapters. Just seeing where this will go. 
> 
> Alt er love <3

Chapter 1: Arrival

Isak Valtersen has his dream job. He studies deep space microbes, sleeps as long as he wants, and rarely has to interact with more than two people in any given day. To be fair, the MW SolS Minerva never has more than ten researchers, so it’s easy to go unseen. 

He was plucked to join the Minerva crew when just 18. Plucked is an appropriate word here, because he really had no choice. He was sent to a facility in Svalbard where some other ‘geniuses’ (Isak hates this word, please do not reference it) and him underwent two years of intense study and training. The Earth is kind of “in the shitter right now”, so he doesn’t blame them for trying to “mass produce some Einsteins before the planet burns alive”. As the top student, Isak was placed on Earth’s most advanced space faring vessel, Minerva. The Minerva is very famous on Earth, the pinnacle of human minds setting footholds for humanity across the universe. This was good, but Isak “just liked Biology and didn’t like people”. 

Isak has been exploring deep space in the ship for five years now, but one of those years was spent in cryosleep shooting across space in a hyperjet, so he insists that he is 24 years old, not 25. “There’s a difference.” Isak replaced the old head of biology and emerging organisms, Mikail Vlotsana, who voluntarily retired from the Minerva at 66 years old. 

In this time, Isak has already made great contributions to Earth, Minerva, and the manifest destiny of humanity. Some talking points are: the algae of Splirina, “Glowing space rock 36”, and spiders. 

-End log-

A man dressed in a tight but flattering space suit sits in a cabin resembling that of a fancy but small limousine. Outside the windows, however, is the deep black of the universe. He was reading a small tablet, which held the crew log of the Minerva. Humanity knows him as Even Bech, one of the most renowned filmmakers of present day. When the governments of the world controls nearly everything, including the arts, it can be hard to find unique perspectives, but Even managed to “cut through the shit” and in turn has been given a slight degree more of freedom than most. 

Just a slight, since he was still forced to take a half year journey to the Minerva to record a documentary highlighting the progress of humanity and give hope to those “trapped on Earth. Sorry, to those who remain on Earth.” (Most of the wealthy and “important” people have relocated to space colonies dotting the solar system, including Even, though he would have preferred staying in Europa.)

Even was promised that, if he does this documentary, he would be given complete artistic freedom for the next 10 years. There was a laundry list of terms and conditions, but it was the best offer he has ever received from the Governing Interstellar Bodies (“fucking gibs”).   
He spent the last hour reviewing all the documents that were deemed important for the documentary, and just finished reading the last crew member dossier. Isak Valtersen. Even spent the longest reading over this one. He wasn’t sure if it was the cute photo, the being from Oslo, or the astonishment of being sent to Minerva as a 20 year old. It’s probably the combination of the three. Maybe mostly the first thing, since he has been alone for the past half year traveling. No shame. 

Dim blue lights activate surrounding the small exit door opposite Even, and a robotic comes over some invisible intercom announcing imminent docking and last minute safety procedures. The safety protocols are interrupted as another voice starts speaking.

“Uhh hey there, sorry about that, I know those protocols can sound scary and stuff but it’s all good. Even right? Even Bech? Man so stoked to have you here. I watch your Warmonger series, like, all the time. So good.”

There’s a pause as the vessel begins aligning with the Minerva. 

“You are Even right? Not some space pirate? Not that we’ve run into those before but you never know.”

Even looks around his vessel but sees no way to respond on the intercom. 

“Shit sorry I forgot there’s no microphone in there. Let me just get into your visual systems…”

A small beeping red light appears in the corner. Even stands and waves at it.

“Yup that’s you! Alright we’re docked in.”

There’s a pressurized squeal that releases from the vessel’s door. It inverts and opens, revealing a man with shaggy blonde hair and a boyish smile. He’s dressed in a dirtied jumpsuit, like old air force pilots would wear. There’s embroidery on the front chest that reads “FOSSBAKKEN”.

He shoves out his hand before Even has even left the vessel, “Magnus! I’m Magnus. Super cool to meet you.”

Fans are nice but… he hopes this excitement dies out over the six months he’s here. Even hasn’t talked to anyone in a half a year (he includes hypersleep in this, because he can exaggerate sometimes and he knows it).

Even returns the handshake with a mostly genuine smile. “Thanks so much Magnus, means a lot.”

He doesn’t mention that the Warmonger series was not at all led by him creatively.. But, that’s fine. Whatever pleases the masses and gets a buck, really.

Magnus doesn’t let go of his hand. Even looks at the handshake then back at Magnus and tries to slowly remove his hand.

“Anyways uh, my stuff for my stay is in the cargo hold. Is there a separate entrance to grab that or-”

Magnus releases his hand with a laugh.

“Ah! Sorry. Starstruck, haha. Yeah don’t worry about that.”

Magnus buzzes some sort of radio connected to his ear, “Mahdi! Go get Even’s stuff. Yes he’s here. How did you not know? No it’s fine. Just go get it! Yeah cabin 4S. 

“Oh you really don’t have to, some of the camera stuff is hea-”

“Stop it! You are our GUEST. You’re probably starving, let me lead you to the cafeteria.”

The two walk through the various halls of the Minerva. The ship is beyond what Even imagined it to be. For a vessel holding ten people, it is massive and intricately designed with more research facilities, break rooms, and cabins than they probably know what to do with.

The two enter the kitchen, which is again, way too big. There are six separate oven and stove top ranges, three refrigerators and a walk-in freezer. Human extravagance at its finest. Just passed the kitchen is the dining room, complete with three large dining tables with (modern) picnic benches for seating. 

At the largest of tables sits a good number of the Minerva’s crew. Even tries his best to put his study of the dossier into use, but he’s tired and hungry. 

Magnus wastes no time introducing Even. 

“Well more of you showed up than I expected! This is Even everyone, though I’m sure he could introduce himself.” 

There are some smiles and nods. Even’s starting to regret being annoyed by Magnus’ enthusiasm compared to this. 

“Hey everyone! I know you all are probably busy and don’t need me wasting your time. I’ll try to do the best I can to just be a fly on the wall here. If you’re ever bored though I would certainly love the company.”  
Even scans the room for a certain curly haired blondie, but sees no one like it. 

A very perky blonde woman comes bursting through one of the corridors, stopping as she spots Even, then running to hug him. He doesn’t know what to do with this hug. 

“Even! So sorry. Hi! Hi. I’m Vilde! So great to have you. Magnus, are you getting him food? Get him food! He’s probably so hungry. Oh are you hungry? Oh and tired too! I’m sorry I late, really sorry, I was on a holo-call with my mom, which you know doesn’t get to happen often…”

The intensity in her eyes fade a level, but she picks it back up after only a second. 

“Did you meet everyone? Have they introduced themselves? Guys get OVER here! Don’t just sit. This is Even BECH. We’ve been over this.”

As she’s yelling at the other seated crew members, a burly woman who no one would ever want to cross approaches Even and Vilde. Her soft smile is in great juxtaposition to the strength of her body. She lightly pulls Vilde a bit farther from Even to give him room.

“Sorry about her, I’m Chris. Vilde can get excited.”

Vilde scowls a bit at Chris then gives an apologetic look to Even. 

“I just want to make sure you’re welcome. Come take a seat with everyone. Magnus! Make him a… Even, what would you like?”

“Oh, I’m not picky. Whatever you have is good.”

Vilde smiles deviously, “We have everything.”

“Uh okay great. How about just a grilled cheese?”

Magnus registers his request and gleefully departs back to the kitchen, “GRILLED CHEESE coming up!”

Chris and Vilde lead the way to the dining table where the rest of the crew sits. They have Even sit at the head of the table and then the two of them sit on either side of him. 

Vilde speaks up after a moment of silence, “Okay everyone let’s introduce ourselves! One by one. Go.”

Silence.

“Okay fine. I’m Vilde, hi,” she smiles and blushes, “So I have been on the Minerva for six years now. Self-titled party planner extraordinaire. And I’m the head chemist overseeing any molecular experiments, but I’d hate to bore you.”

Even smiles, “I’m here to find out about you all, don’t think you’re boring me.”

Vilde smiles shyly before Chris speaks up abruptly, “I’m Chris, as I said. My primary role is overseeing the Minerva’s defense systems. Not that there’s ever been conflict before but, you never know right!” She laughs and smacks Even on the shoulder. It’s slightly disturbing. “But I’ve also received plenty of lab training before being deployed, so I can assist in any of the primary researchers facilities. Brains and brawn you know.” She gives a big wink. 

A woman wearing a dark black hijab next to Vilde rolls her eyes before looking Even very directly in the eyes and speaking, “I’m Sana. I’m the chief physicist studying primarily subatomic particles. I’ve been here a whopping ten years as of last week. I know you’ve got some movie to shoot but try not to get in the way of our work that is actually doing something to save humanity, okay?”

Vilde lightly hits Sana’s shoulder and shakes her head. Even doesn’t seem very affected. He just nods and says, “I know, and I won’t.”

This takes Sana by surprise but doesn’t back down her intensity. 

The woman across from Sana decides to speak up. “Hi Even, thanks for coming here. I’m Eva. I do some varying kinds of molecular research on different objects we are able to scavenge. I’ve been here just over six years.”

Next to Eva another voice pops up immediately after Eva finishes speaking, “I’m Noora. It’s been a while since we’ve had a new face here so it will be nice for a change. I’m one of our ‘humanity cultural ambassadors’ which mostly is just a face for any life we may encounter. In turn I continually research and preserve arts from Earth in backups in case. Well, you know what Earth is like.”

“I didn’t know there was such a role on the ship. Hopefully some of my stuff makes it in that archive!” He laughs, and Noora just returns a light smile. 

“I’m also the captain of the Minerva, which really doesn’t mean that much, but if things go to shit, they want there to be a clear ladder of command.”

A man with a head of thick hair shouts entering the room from another corridor, “Hey now don’t forget about me!”

Noora rolls her eyes, “Yes, that there is Jonas. He’s my second in command. And the other cultural ambassador focusing more on our political structures and innovations.”

He smirks, “You know Noora, I’ve been really into anarchy lately.”

She smiles and rolls her eyes.

Behind Jonas enters two more men. Immediately, one of them catches Even’s eye. It’s the boy from the last dossier. Isak, he thinks. Isak notices Even’s intense stare and returns it, accidentally, before looking off with slightly redder cheeks. 

Why are my cheeks red, stop. Who is this.

Even smiles.

The other man shouts out, “Ay, don’t get too hot-headed there Jonas, you know Magnus and I will bring you down.”

After some light laughter Jonas speaks back up, “Sorry about that Even, great to meet you. Sorry Magnus was your welcoming committee. Thanks to Noora for the big intro.” 

Mahdi and Jonas both sit on the other end of the dining table rather than on the benches. Isak meanders awkwardly behind.

Mahdi gives a little forehead salute before speaking, “Mahdi here. I’m flight tech with Magnus making sure this thing runs smoothly. I also help Sana out in the physics lab when I can.” 

Sana responds, “Help is a strong word.” Mahdi just gives a big grin in return. 

A woman on the other end of the table who was laughing with the others leans over to make eye contact with Even. She has a very warm, and accepting gaze. 

“Hey Even. I’m Sonja, resident linguist and radio wave observer. We can talk more about what that means later, but it’s nice to have you on board.”

She’s very pretty.

“I know this is all pretty overwhelming, but you have a long time to settle in! I’ve already planned for us to have a lovely little party in the observation deck a couple days from now. It will be so fun! MAGNUS! Where’s that sandwich!”

From the kitchen a grumbled “SORRY!” is shouted as Magnus pops out holding a plate with grilled cheese and a glass of milk.   
“I received some transmission from a football game and I didn’t know how long I’d catch it so I kind of forgot and burnt the first one, sorry. This one should be good though.” 

He sets the plate in front of Even. 

“Eat up!”

Even eyes the sandwich hungrily but realizes Isak never introduced himself. He also feels weird eating in front of everybody.

“Um, you guys don’t have to stay here and watch me eat. I know you all probably have things to do.”

Sana immediately stands up and gives a little wave as she heads up. Eva and Noora rise as well, giving a slightly better farewell and following Sana out. Chris smacks Even on the back and heads to the Kitchen. 

Vilde sees everyone leaving and looks disappointed, “I’m sorry if this isn’t as welcoming as you would like. But I promise the party will be fun! Oh, also, we have a doctor on board. She needs to do a check up on you after you eat. Make sure you didn’t get space bugs and all that. Dr. Skrulle. She’s fun. But, uh, bye for now!”

Even takes in another long Vilde speech, “Thanks Vilde”. 

She seems pleasantly surprised he knew her name. 

Sonja stands and starts heading out, “Let me know if you need anything Even.”

She gives a wink.

Oh my.

Even clears his throat and thanks her. 

Magnus, Jonas, Mahdi, and Isak are chatting with each other at the other end of the table, leaving Even now alone at his side.

Jonas beckons to him, “Yo Even swing down. If you wanna be alone though, no problem.”

Even notices Isak staring down, avoiding eye contact with him. Weird. Why?

Oh well, being amiable is probably best.

Even gives a thanks while picking up his plate and moving to sit with the others. Isak is leaning against the table next to theirs with Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas remain on top of the table.

“Awesome sandwich Magnus. I haven’t had cheese in ages.” 

“Yeah we’re pretty spoiled here. We have just an immense amount of food. Don’t know why when we can pretty easily get supply packages but I’m not complaining.” 

Mahdi chimes in, “Yeah the problem is finding one of us good enough to cook all the great shit we have.”

Jonas, “Feels bad having so much for just us when most of humanity is stuck with dirt and dust. But that’s why we’re here I guess.” 

Even looks at his sandwich with guilt but keeps eating anyways. Right after he swallows a bite, he looks straight at Isak, “Sorry, I don’t think I was introduced to you yet. Even, though I’m sure you’ve realized that by now.” Even extends his hand for a handshake. Isak stares at it. 

Magnus, “Dude what the fuck, why haven’t you introduced yourself, you’re so weird.”

Isak coughs almost as a way to delay having to respond before accepting Even’s handshake. 

“Sorry, just been distracted. Lots going on in the lab and stuff. I’m Isak.”

Even waits, expecting him to say more, but he doesn’t. Seeing this, Jonas speaks up on his behalf.

“He’s the head of the terraforming program and chief biologist. Pretty big deal around here.”

Isak continues avoiding eye contact. 

“As if you aren’t all big deals though, right? 

Mahdi responds, “Yeah well some of us more than others, child prodigy.” He shoves his elbow into Isak.

“Oh shut up I didn’t ask for this!”

Mahdi, Magnus, and Jonas snicker at each other. They clearly poke fun at Isak a lot. 

Jonas, “So when does the filming start? How exactly does this work?”

“There’s no real structure. It’s a documentary, so I’ll try to record some interviews, get footage of everyone doing what they do. Nothing to worry about on your end.” 

Magnus, “Wait Mahdi did you get his stuff from his cargo? I told you to put it in his room.”

“Well there was a lot of stuff and then I heard everyone in the kitchen so I came here.” 

“He’s our guest!! I cooked for him now move his stuff.”

“You can help me you’re not doing anything now.” 

Even, “Guys it’s okay, I can do it, seriously it’s no problem.” 

Jonas grabs Mahdi and Magnus and pulls them, “We can all grab his stuff. Get ready Even, we’ll make you pull your own weight soon enough.” He’s joking, but only sort of. 

Isak looks freaked seeing the three of them leaving, “Yo let me help.” 

Jonas, “I think three people is plenty Isak, give him a tour or something.” He winks.

What. Why’d he wink? I’m overthinking.

Fuck. Why’d he wink. Fucking Jonas. 

Magnus, “He can take my spot!”

Mahdi, “Nah if I have to you have to.”

The three of them leave with Magnus grunting every step of the way.

Isak leans on the adjacent table. Even sits with his plate of half-eaten grilled cheese. He decides to take another plate. Isak looks like he just wants to get out of there. 

But why did Jonas wink?

Even clears his throat, “Hey I’m sorry, I know this film thing and me are the least of your priorities right now. You don’t need to give me a tour or anything. I could probably find my way to my room…”

Even looks between the multiple hallways and doors just in the dining room alone. Maybe he can’t find it on his own. But better than irritating the fuck out of this Isak. 

“No, sorry. No it’s fine. Um, do you want to just see your quarters then? I can show you there.”   
It’s better than nothing.

“Sure, thanks. What should I do with my plate?”

“It’s fine, just leave it.” 

Isak hops from the table and heads to one of the doors which opens as he approaches. Even stands shortly after and trails behind. They walk together down the hall in silence. The entire left side of the corridor is windowed, revealing infinite. But all Even can look at are the bouncing blonde curls in front of him. 

They stop in front of a door and Isak turns to gesture towards it. Even didn’t break out of his trance in time, so Isak caught him staring. He pretends like it’s nothing.

He wasn’t staring at me. Why would he be staring at me.

Fuck he caught me. 

Isak fights a blush, and staring at the door says, “So this is your room. I think you were issued a keycode for it, for privacy.” 

“Oh, right, should be on my email somewhere…” 

Even slides a portable device from his pocket and frantically scrolls around. 

“Sorry, uh.. Probably in some folder or something…” 

Isak continues to look at anything that’s not Even. 

“So… What happens if I can’t find it?” 

“Well Magnus or Mahdi will be able to access it I think.”

“Great! Does it take a long time to access the cargo?”

“It… can take a while. It’s a big ship.”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that. It seems weird, having such a massive for so few people.” 

The more they talk, the more Isak’s giant wall seems to come down. Well, it’s not coming down, more like he’s peeping through little eye holes in the giant, giant wall.

“The Minerva was originally constructed to be a small community transportation hub to colonize new territories for humanity. But some things went really far south, so they completely changed it to be this research vessel. We still have a ton of extra cabins, despite many being transformed into our research stations. It’s sad thinking about all the money dumped and wasted, which could have just went into helping the Earth, but I guess I should count myself lucky…”

Isak realizes he’s ranting. Even is taking in every word like Isak is preaching a new bible. 

“Sorry, I got carried away. You’d probably rather I save that for the camera, right?”

Even doesn’t take a second to think before blurting out, “Fuck the camera.”

This takes Isak by surprise and immediately looks up and lets out a laugh. 

Even tries to recover, “I mean, the camera is important, and why I’m here. But… I need to get to know you all too, right?” 

Isak smiles, staring down, “Right.”

.  
.  
.

“You can head to your room. I don’t mind waiting here. Maybe I’ll find the code in my email.” 

“I’m not going to make you just sit in a hall. This is, like, the fucking mansion of spaceships.” 

He gives the cutest smile Even has ever seen. 

“Does that mean it has bowling? And a pool? And… Damn what else do mansions have?”

“I don’t know, but it does have a pool. No bowling though. Who bowls anymore?” 

“Oh man was my age showing with that comment?”

“Shut up! You’re not that much older than me.” 

“Everyone else seemed to refer to you as a child.”

“Well I’m the newest addition to the crew. And I came over young. That’s all.”

“Yeah. Child prodigy.” 

Oops, dossier said not to say that. Fuck it’s weird to have a dossier on someone. 

Isak smirks, “Sure, you can call me whatever you want.” 

Oh. Okay.

Fuck why did I say that. 

Isak speaks again before Even can say anything, “We have a pretty cool game room we could check out. Or I guess I can just show you around.” 

“I’d like that.”

“Which?”

“Either, Isak.” 

“Oh.”

Blushing ensues. 

Down the end of the hall, grumbling and laughing can be heard. Magnus, Mahdi, and Jonas come in to view, dragging carrying and pulling various bags. 

Isak welcomes the distraction, “Took you guys long enough.”

Magnus, “Pft as if you could even carry this stuff.” 

Even, “Hey, it’s not that heavy.” 

Mahdi, “It’s alright, you’re a superstar, you humble us.” 

Even shakes his head. 

Even explains how he lost his keycode which leads to Magnus entering a master override code opening Even’s cabin. 

It’s gorgeous. Even has led a pretty nice life, but when the government controls the film industry, the money isn’t what it used to be. Not that that’s why he was into filmmaking. But this room. Damn, it makes all the shit projects worth it. 

A rounded bed fits into the corner of the rounded suite, with grand arching windows looping around the room. The bathroom has a massive bathtub, more like a hot tub, and a human air dryer. It’s insane. 

“Jesus, this I feel like I’m a classy guest on the Titanic.”

Magnus, “Woahhh don’t compare our ship to the Titanic, please.” 

“Well, the Titanic didn’t have you Magnus.” Even beams him a smile. 

Magnus, “I love this guy!!”

The boys finish moving everything into Even’s cabin, light chatter and laughter filling the air. It’s a welcome change to the Minerva, and an environment Even hasn’t been in for quite some time. 

After sitting and chatting for a moment, mostly about Even’s flight over and the latest Earth gossip, Jonas is the first to depart leading to everyone else leaving. They’d like to stay but it’s late (it’s easy to lose track of time when there’s no Sun to guide you). 

Isak didn’t get up from his place on the couch as the rest of them were already at the door. 

Jonas leans back into the room, “You coming, Isak?” 

Isak realized he never got up. Because-

I don’t want to leave.

Stay.

“Oh yeah, coming.” 

Damn.

Damn.

Jonas and the others leave, and as Isak gets to the door, Even can’t help himself: “Hey Isak.”

“Yeah?”

“You still owe me a visit to the pool.” 

Isak fights a blush, but not very well. 

“I didn’t forget.” 

And with that, Isak is gone, the cabin door closes, and Even is left daydreaming in space as his stay on the Minerva begins.


End file.
